So Unexpected
by Gryall
Summary: Set in Brooklyn New York. Santana is a broke waitress working in a night diner. She meets Brittany who is usually her idea of hell. Do they get on?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_I crossed the busy road in the centre of Brooklyn heading to the diner I worked in. It was around eight in the evening and the rush hour was thick of everyone going home from work as I started it. I rolled my eyes in frustration having another long drag of my cigarette stood outside the diner. I looked to my right as I flicked my fag onto the sidewalk and noticed a blonde girl struggling with a bright pink suitcase. She wasn't dressed like a girl who lived in Brooklyn and more like those posh daddies' girl from Manhattan. She wore skin tight black skinny jeans, a cream jumper, cream high heels and gorgeous pearls dangling around her neck. Her blonde hair looked really windswept all around her face as she pulled her pink suitcase over the cracks and tried to avoid all of the chewing gum on the floor. I stood and watched, feeling fairly amused as people pushed past her. She looked up and noticed me staring and before I knew it, she was heading my way. Crap, I hope she doesn't ask me for help. She stood in front of me holding her suitcase tightly._

"_Excuse me?" She asked, her voice was soft. "Can you show me the way to a job please?"_

_I blinked in surprise. Did she just ask me what I thought she did? "What?" I spoke, surprised._

_She looked at me like it was the most of the obvious things in the world. Now she was stood closer, I noticed her eyes were the brightest blue and were really captivating unlike my hazel eyes._

"_Can you take me to a job, please?" Her tone a little more pleading this time, another person budged her hard and she nearly went flying however I put my hand out to stop her from falling. She smiled at me as I steadied her and then put my hands on my hips to think. A job? Suddenly a smirk appeared on my face._

"_Sure." I almost laughed. "Follow me"_

_She followed me into the diner that I worked in and I grabbed the attention of my midget boss._

"_Han? Come her please?!" I called him seeing him talk to Earl, the DJ/ best person I know._

_He scuttled over. Just seeing Han made me laugh. He was an extremely small Chinese man who knew next to nothing about American culture. He looked like a little girl._

"_What can I help you with Santana? Is it about why you are 10 minutes late?" He asked looking slightly concerned. I looked over at Blondie who was now staring at me since Han said my name. Come to think of it, I don't know hers. _

"_No and actually, I'm 8 minutes late." I laughed to annoy Han. I knew he would never fire me since I was now his only waitress. No one wanted to work here. Even the other girl that used to work here has left to go to waitress in T.G.I's. Han looked at me confused and then noticed the girl next to me and was even more puzzled like someone dyslexic trying to work out a crossword puzzle._

_I turned to look at the blonde girl ignoring Han and smiled smugly "So, what do you think?"_

_She looked at me confused "I didn't want a drink, I want a job." She pouted slightly. _

"_No, I've not brought you here for a drink. Why don't you waitress here?" I bit my lip to prevent bursting into loud laughter. She would never take a job like this. It was dirty and not well paid and she looked like she was used to a lot of money and never lifting a finger. _

_She pondered for a second and then smiled brightly "Yes, I would love to if the job is there." This time she smiled so big her pearly white teeth were shown. I gasped and was so shocked I was lost for words. She actually wanted the job? Is she crazy? _

_Han clapped his hands "Yes, great! I now have another waitress. Thank you Santana!" He gave a small jump. I turned to look at him with my eye brows raised._

"_Oh you try and tell me you're a boy and not a girl. I am seriously not convinced." His bright smile was wiped off his face and I heard a small giggle escape from the girl beside me. I am not shocked or interested in anyone, ever. Even the guys I sleep with I just use for sex and kick them out straight after words. No feelings are the best way. I don't have a choice anyway, I never feel anything. But this girl here has me feeling two things I never feel; unexpected and interested. I want to know her name but don't want to ask. I didn't notice Han go off but he had as he ran over with a form and a pen. _

"_Right I need you to tell me some details, mainly for payment and insurance. Ok, first off…What's your name?" He asked, looking up from the form to look at her. The girl looked like she had to think for a second as she stared off into space and then smiled with a small nod._

"_My name is Brittany. S. Pierce. My middle name is Susan by the way." She grinned, looking at me with a grin. I needed to get to work so I went off to the lockers and quickly got changed into my short dress. When I returned, I noticed Han and Brittany sat in a booth while she signed something. I got my notepad and took the first tables orders. As I was stood talking to Blaine (the chef) I felt someone touch my back softly, so I turned around abruptly about to give someone hell for touching without permission however Brittany stood still with a shy smile. I noticed she was wearing the same uniform as me, her blonde hair more controlled in two sides going past her cheek bones._

"_I just wanted to say thanks for helping." She smiled. "I don't even know where I'm going to stay tonight but at least I've got one thing done." Her brow was furrowed in concentration and concern. Great, I better help her again. As funny as the thought of her trying to survive sleeping in the subway or the sewers was, I didn't want her dying on my conscience. _

"_You can stay with me if you want? Until you get on your feet." I suggested, looking at her with a shrug. It was no big deal. She squealed, jumping in the air and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. She was taller than me so my head just rested on her shoulder. Her arms were pulling me tightly around my waist._

_I will never admit this to anyone, but it felt really good._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_I entered the key into the old wooden door and twisted it to the right to unlock it however it didn't open. Brittany looked at me extremely alarmed and I had to bite my lip not to chuckle. I turned and shoulder barged so the door swung open quickly. I turned to look at Brittany and she still looked a little alarmed._

"_At least you know we won't be robbed, they can't open the god damn door." I laughed walking in throwing my bag on the floor and paced to the kitchen. I put my purse in the pot and noticed I couldn't hear a thing. I turned back around to the living room and saw that Brittany was still stood at the entrance of the door. Her eyes were wondering around the front room, her mouth a little open however her body was frozen._

"_Would you please come in, you're going to catch flies at this rate." I made large hand gestures insinuating for her to come in so I could shut the door. She shuffled in and stood meekly near the couch, looking unsure and awkward. She looked up and caught my eye contact, giving me a small smile before putting down her little pink suitcase. She seemed to relax a bit, her shoulders not as high and the frown completely vanished. _

"_So" She sang shyly. "Where's my room?"_

_I snorted placing my hands on hips. "This apartment is only one bedroom, you've got the couch. It's only temporally until you're on your own feet so it's fine. It's not that old. Just about 20 years." I winked at the look at her horrified face and skipped off to get her blankets and pillows. When I returned, she was halfway into getting her pyjamas on. She had her top going over her head and her stomach could be seen easily. It was toned and slim. She didn't see me so I didn't go up to her yet. She was now wearing unicorn pyjamas and they seemed so childish but strangely suited her. I didn't peg her as the childish fun loving type. I walked towards her and she noticed me, a bright smile on her face as I passed her the pillows and blankets._

"_Right, so it's two in the morning now. I'm going to bed." I offered her a small smile and went to go past her to my room. She stood in the way and just as I was about to tell her to move, she pulled me into a quick hug whispering goodnight down my ear, causing me to shiver slightly. _

"_Night." I said quickly, power walking to my room, clicking the door shut quickly, shaking my head. No way do I like her. I don't even really have friends. I cleared my throat. It's just probably because I haven't had sex in ages and I have plenty of past guys on my phone ready for a one night stand. As I lay in my bed, I couldn't get the image of the bright blue eyes staring into my thoughts. It was November so it was a little chilly so I snuggled down in to my duvet even further. About ten minutes later, I heard a small knock on my bedroom door. I sighed loudly and sat up slightly._

"_Come in Brittany." I spoke in an annoyed tone even though I wasn't. She opened to door slowly and stood there with a pout looking at me._

"_Sa:::n." She sang out my name. "Can I stay with you tonight; the living room is making weird noises and is cold and dark." I could hear fear flooding through voice and her teeth chattering. _

"_You are staying with me already. You're in my living room." I joked, keeping a straight face. She took a step closer and her pout got larger._

"_Please" One word and I pretty much caved in. Well, at least god can forgive me for my sins. I have done so much good in one night, you could call me superman. Well super woman! _

"_Okay, yeah sure." I nodded rolling my eyes. She jumped a little and turned to shut the door behind her. I eyed her the whole way as she made her way around the double bed like she was my prey and I was the lion. Part of me was gutted that it was so dark as I kind of liked her blonde hair. It was a difference of seeing my boring dark hair. She slide in on the other side of the bed and I could still hear her teeth chattering and her shivering body was shaking the bed slightly. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Wait, did I just say I felt something. Wow…this is a strange day. I got up and walked to the cupboard. On the top shelf, was a spare blanket and I got on my tip toes and managed to swoop in. I should have asked Brittany to get it, she is taller than me. I got back into bed and passed her the blanket, trying to get comfy again. I looked in the corner of my eyes and watched Brittany try and wrap herself in the blanket mummy style. I could help but let out a small breathed laughed Brittany's eyes shot to me. She started giggling and before I could prevent myself, I started giggling too. _

_Brittany turned on her side and looked at me "Santana, why do never laugh? It's a pretty laugh. You always joke around and stuff but not in a nice way." She spoke, her voice just over a whisper._

_I sighed, I honestly didn't want to go through the story tonight. I smiled grimly "Not tonight Britt." Speaking softly so she didn't think I was mad at her. She smiled at me, her eyes looking straight at me._

_She nudged a bit closer "I like Britt, no one's ever called me that before."_

"_No?" I asked, genuinely shocked._

_She shuck her head "Nope. My little sister Emily used to call me Britty before she got killed in a car accident. My heart sunk, secretly I have always wanted a sibling seeing as I've always been alone in life,_

"_I'm sorry." I whispered, reaching over and patting her hand softly before placing it on my stomach. _

"_It okay, you didn't know." She spoke, her words hushed and comforting. My eyes started to get heavy and I think Brittany noticed. _

"_San?" She asked, a little more high and squeaky making her sound nervous._

"_Mhm?" I asked, words failing me._

"_Can- Can I lay on you. I'm still quite cold." She stammered._

_I nodded and I felt the bed shuffle. Soon enough Brittany was super close up, the side of her body wedging next to mine. She rested her head on my chest and her arm snaked over my stomach. It was surprisingly comfy and warm. _

"_Night San." She murmured snuggling up to my chest._

"_Goodnight Britt." I managed out._

_Not even thinking about what this was, exactly._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_When I awoke in the morning from the sunlight blazing through my open window, I blinked a few times trying to find my vision again. Reminder: save up for blinds or drapes. I sighed rolling my eyes and suddenly heard soft little breaths that weren't mine. I looked down and saw blonde hair sprayed all over my chest and a small bit reaching to tickle my neck. I suddenly felt a little panic stricken, trying to remember the night before. Did I have a one night stand with a girl? My breathing started to speed up before memories of last night started flooding in and relief spread across my mind. I remembered meeting Brittany, giving her a job at 'Hans tasty diner' and letting her crash at mine. Then she came into my room and ask to sleep with me. I looked down at her arm snaked around my waist and the way her hand was lay on my chest. Her face looked so at peace. I looked over at my clock and saw it was 8:40 and I had 20 minutes to get ready and to get to work. Crap! I needed to get of Brittany and not wake her up so I gently took her arm and put it to her side, constantly checking in case she woke up and looked a twat. I rolled her off slowly, laying her on the pillow and rushed to get ready as quietly as possible. I grabbed her a pen and wrote:_

'_Hi Brittany,_

_Gone to baby sit for work._

_See you later or meet you at the diner._

_Santana.'_

_I ran to the subway to head to Manhattan to Quinn's house. When I arrived I just let myself in and saw havoc. The twins Jennifer and Brad were crying and Quinn just sat on the middle of the cream carpet floor, her head in her hands. She looked up and noticed me staring with my eye brow raised. She stood quickly running towards me, stopping directly in front of me. _

"_Santana, thank god you arrived. I don't know what to do with the twins." She put on hand on my jacket, and then took her hand off like she had touched something disgusting. I decided to brush it off anyway._

"_Erm, what have you tried?" I asked placing my bag on the floor, stripping off my jacket and hanging it on to the jacket rack._

"_Well what do you think?" She asked snappy. "Like every mother does, I went up to the cribs and asked them what they wanted exactly, but they continued crying. At two months old, they should know what they want for god's sake." She shook her head. Sometimes, I couldn't believe Quinn graduated from high school. _

"_Okay." I replied, walking up to the cribs, picking up Jen, shaking her gently so she would calm down._

"_Right, I'm going to the fashion parade. See you at six." And with a wave of a hand she was gone, I rushed around getting Quinn's bottled breast milk (don't ask me how she did that) and fed the twins so I could watch the HD TV. _

_Six came around quite quickly and Quinn paid me right away so I could get home, changed and to my second work for half six. The subway smelled worse than usual and I'm the man next to me in the black beanie just pissed himself. I sent him daggers and saw the upcoming train so shot up to catch it. I returned back to my flat and was surprised to see it was empty. I would have thought that Brittany would want to go to work with me, seeing as it was her first time. I ran into my room, stripping as quickly as I could and realised I hadn't eaten in hours. I went into the kitchen, quickly grabbing a smorse and eating it as I went out. When I arrived and walked in seeing the place dead as usual. I saw earl at his desk at the front and walked over to him. _

"_Wow Santana, your early! What's the occasion?" He laughed, his black African accent deepening as he joked around. I laughed alongside him, the only person I genuinely liked, I deemed him as my father. _

"_There isn't, I'm just here on time Earl." I spoke light heartedly. I never was mean to Earl, even when I was mad, I always made sure I never took it out on him. I started to sign my self in._

"_Okay, Okay." He winked, watching me put my slot in. "Have you seen our new waitress Brittany? She is some HOT Stuff! You've got some competition." He grinned cheekily, sending me a wink. _

_I laughed "Oh yeah I met her yesterday, she is staying with me at the moment as she has nowhere to go." I smiled, as he looked at me in shock._

"_You did something nice for nothing in return? Not even asked? For a stranger?" He teased, his voice getting higher as he faked a massive shock._

_I laughed "Quit it Earl." Pushing his shoulder before walking to the kitchen to the stock cupboard. I saw Blaine staring at the stock cupboard door in awe and I stood staring at him. He must of met Brittany then._

"_Earth to Blaine." He jumped out of his skin and looked at me guitily._

"_I wasn't thinking of ripping Brittany's clothes off I promise!" He blurted out, with a small, sly, seductive grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at him, pointing to the kitchen. _

"_Any orders?" I asked. He nodded, walking to the kitchen. He was quite disgusting. He wasn't your typical chef wearing all white and the top hat thing. He wore black skinny jeans and a black vest top. It was really unsafe with his hairy armpits on show. I shuddered on noticed about ten people walk in together so I knew I had to get Brittany. I walked into the stock cupboard and she hopping around trying to get some tights on. It was times like these I wished I had a good phone with a video camera. I sniggered and she looked up at me blushing beetroot red._

"_I-I-I got a ladder in my other tights and I'm cold." She blushed, pouting. I nodded to say okay and that she didn't need to be embarrassed. I wasn't bothered._

"_Okay, but hurry up… we have a few more customers. She nodded and I went out to grab my note pad. Soon enough, Brittany and I were in a perfect place. She had the left side of the diner and I had the right. Around 12, Brittany had to attend a table with 3 massive burley men. They were like bears. For five minutes I watched her to see how she handled it but it seemed to go fine as she was smiling so I went to restock the straws and add more beer to the tank. When I returned, I watched Brittany turn with her notepad heading to the kitchen. She looked stressed and angry and as she tried to walk away, the nearest man grabbed her waist yanking her down onto his knee. She looked distressed and was trying to get away but his grip got tighter and I heard her yelp from pain. My blood started to boil and I stormed over there, steam literally exiting my ears._

"_Oi, fatso. Let go of her now." I spoke sharply, looking at him with my eyes narrowed. He laughed looking at me like I was a joke. It was because most people thought, that because I was small, I would do no damage. I was the complete opposite._

"_She wants this." He used his other hand to stoke her thigh sexually. "She hasn't ridden the Lance train yet." Brittany tried to say no but he put his finger on her lips and she stayed silent._

"_Right listen to me, no one wants to fuck me gay bear, let go of my girl NOW, or I will cut you. I don't care if you try and get me fired, I am not afraid to cut a bitch." I spat, the words falling out my mouth and my eyes blazing like a fire._

_He had his eye brow stuck up in both fear and interest. "Your girl? Are you best friends or something? Are you jealous that she is the only one getting a piece of me?" He cooed._

"_No, she- she is my girlfriend. If you don't get off her, I will gage out your eyes. Now." I shouted, I looked quickly at Brittany. Her eyes were wide, but she had a small smirk on her face as her eyes remained on me. Lance let go and she rushed off. She hugged me tightly._

"_Keep playing the part okay." I whispered in Brittany's ear and backed away from her slowly, pecking a kiss on her cheek as I knew the men were still watching us. Brittany smiled at me happily, lacing our hands together and walked us towards the store cupboard. When we were finally out of sight, Brittany let go of my hand and I missed it instantly. She smiled at me, her eyes boring into mine._

"_Thank you for saving me back there. I didn't know what to do." She spoke sincerely shaking her head, in shame._

"_Oh don't worry about it. They were disgusting and he was obviously eyeing you up like diner." I felt disgusted thinking about it. "Sorry I pretend we were together, I couldn't think of anything else."_

"_Don't be sorry." She started to walk out. " I liked it." She winked before leaving the room._

_My mouth dropped open. Is she being serious? _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

A/V: Sorry for using Italic's on the font, I hope it didn't annoy everyone. Sorry for the wait, it was longer than usual. I was a bit busy, last year of high school and piled with homework. Enjoy and review or PM me with idea's or if you liked it. Thanks!

The rest of the night at the diner, I had what Brittany had said over my mind like a spiral; going round and round and round. 'I liked it' she must mean acting. She can't mean pretending to be my girlfriend right. As I ran to grab someone's pint at around one in the morning, I caught Brittany's gaze and she sent me a wink before carrying a tray of drinks to a group of drunken middle aged woman. I couldn't help but blush and ducked my head towards the table. Two o'clock ending came sooner than I thought was usual and I went to sign out near Earl. I was silent this time and I could tell Earl was studying me to see if something was wrong. I just could stop thinking about what she said. I didn't know if I felt aroused or disgusted. I decided eventually not to dwell on it. It was probably a joke anyway. I waited for Brittany to sign out and we walked out together. As we walked side by side in silence, our hands swung and occasional bumped into each other. Little sparks went up my arm every time and I had to bite lip not to sigh. No way could I like this girl, right? I hardly know her.

"San?" Brittany broke the silence. We were about two minutes away from the apartment.

"Yeah?" I asked, as she interrupted my thoughts and I looked at her. She looked a bit concerned.

"Why are you so quiet?" She asked meekly. She looked worried about the fact that I hadn't talked to her in about 3 hours straight

"Well…I was wondering about you actually." I started, but I realized I couldn't talk about that so changed the subject. "Why are you in Brooklyn looking for a job and homeless? When I first saw you, your clothes were like so rich. What happened?" I started asking questions I did actually want to know even if it started to be just a distraction. She sighed and looked at me, her eyes watering.

"Please don't judge me." She whispered, her eyes pleading into mine. This is the first time she has looked so upset since I've met her. Even when she was dragging her snooty ass on the first day I met her.

I smiled "I won't I promise! It can't be that bad." I tried to say before she stopped at a halt. We were at the entrance of central park and it was deadly quiet. There was a light wind around the park, scooping up leaves and whirled them around.

She scoffed "Oh really? You haven't heard it yet." She looked up at me after staring at the floor for about 10 seconds and her blue eyes looked glossy; they also suddenly turned dark blue and when I thought they were captivating before, it was impossible to look away now.

"My mom and dad both own a lawyer company in the city and they had a massive case for the richest family in New York…"

"The Newman's?" I interrupted, feeling slightly excited that I knew something for once.

She nodded and continued "Well their case was that someone stole 500,000$ from his bank account and my father promised he would help if he came to his office at least once a week with old accounts and people he had worked with in the past. So he did and the stuff he gave my dad didn't help at all. There was no proof for anything. David Newman told my dad if he hadn't picked someone to blame by the end of the week, no matter if they did it or not to get his money back, he would make my dad pay. Well my Father couldn't do that and David kept to his word. He told the police and the court that my father and mother stole that money and I'm sure he bribed the police, I'm sure…" She broke off a sob escaping her throat. I shushed her gently and she smiled appreciably. "Well they both are in jail, that dick won his case, got the money and I was thrown into the streets. My house is alarmed and the bank account is on lockdown. I'm so ashamed, everyone hates me!" She cried.

I suddenly felt alarmed at the sobbing mess in front of me as she started to crumble towards the floor however I grabbed her in time pulling her towards my chest. She cried into my hair so I rubbed her back soothingly "You should not be ashamed Brittany. You're a really nice girl and you have done nothing wrong okay? Tell you what, is there any way for me to meet this David Newman?" My voice started soft and ending strong feeling a certain anger against the man I've never met. Brittany stepped back a bit but not far. She was still close enough to feel her breath on my lips on the cold night.

"No! He is the richest man in NY. He has high security. Anyway, there is no use! I don't want you getting in trouble or hurt when there is nothing anyone can do!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide, begging me to change my mind.

"I'm sure I can change his closed minded decision." I smirked, thinking of lots of plans in my head. Most of them including some sort of torture. Where can I buy chains or whips? And not nice ones like in Rihanna's song.

"Nooo. Please don't. I could never forgive myself if you got hurt, I need you…" She stopped herself, her already rosy cheeks going bright red under the light from the moons gaze.

I looked at her and smiled. She actually really cares about me. I really care about her too. What is going on with me these days? I still shook my head, I wanted to teach him a lesson.

Brittany started to edge closer, her face so close to mine that her nose bounced against mine, making my knee's feel weak. What was happening right now? I held my breath and watched her every move.

"Maybe this will make you change your mind." Brittany whispered into the night, her eyes boring into my own before fluttering shut.

She pressed her rosy, pink lips into mine and before I knew it, I was kissing her back.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

A/V: Again, sorry for the wait. Been so busy it's crazy. Anyway, here you go!

Our lips moulded together perfectly like two dancers swirling around in a perfect match. My whole body felt warm and perfect; tingles running from my hair line down to my toes. For about 30 seconds, I forgot about society and right or wrong and let my emotions take over. Then 30 seconds was over and I had to stop my emotions controlling my actions. I stepped back twice and forced out a cough. Brittany looked at me confused like a puppy dog with her head cocked to the side and I shuck my head.

"That shouldn't have happened. Sorry…" I said coldly, my eyes looking at the large oak tree to the right of her.

"Don't be sorry." She spoke, her voice was soft and she took steps towards me, taking my hands. "I really liked it."

I snatched my hands away from hers shaking my head "Well don't like or get used to it. We're roommates, nothing else, okay? I'm not…gay or anything. Understand?" I snapped, staring at her in disgust.

Her eyes began to water and she nodded. Her eyes went slightly glassy but this time her eyes looked cold and approving "Crystal." She answered before turning away towards our apartment. Oh crap. Why the hell do I feel so bad, for fucks sake? I sighed heavily rubbing my fingertips into my temple. Oh Brittany will be fine, she will be happy when I get back, or at least in the morning.

I walked back to my apartment and let myself in. The first thing I noticed was Brittany on the couch. She had a thin layer of a sheet over her shivering body and her head tucked near her legs so she was in a ball shape. I could hear her crying softly as the traffic of the night had not even masked it. I knew I had to move on so went into my room and got ready for bed.I tossed and turned, why was she on my mind and making me feel so guilty? It took me 4 hours to get to sleep but eventually my eyes got heavy and my body got took over my darkness.

When I awoke, the whole place was silent. I strained to listen if Brittany was awake but I couldn't hear anything. So got changed into my clothes for baby sitting and went into the kitchen. The couch was deserted and so was everywhere else. Where could Brittany be at this time? I put one slice of bread in the toast and filed my nails waiting. About five minutes later, I heard the old, rusty lock being turned on the front door, and Brittany walked in. She was wearing black, tight running shorts and a red vest top. She had her headphones in her ears and it was blasting. I could hear what she was listening to across the room. It was Feeling this by Blink- 182. I actually love that song. She looked up and noticed me staring and I flashed a big smile however she ignored me, storming into the bathroom and started the shower on. Crap, she must be mad. I have to go to work so hoped that she will have forgiven my rudeness by tonight at the diner.

Ten hours later and she was still the same. When I asked her if she got a table, she would literally blank me as if I didn't exist. I usually didn't mind however the girl was killing me. I continued trying to talk to her, making her my special milk shakes or giving her my better tray however she walked past as if I was invisible. It was exhausting, I have never tried to hard for anyone in my life. Not even my mother. I noticed Earl watching me and I walked over to him to get the orders.

"Trouble in paradise?" He chuckled, grinning at my direction as I grabbed the sheet of orders.

My head snapped up "What?"

"You can't try and hide it now; I've noticed your attempts to be nice at blonde beauty over there. You two fell out huh?" He smiled sympathetically.

I nodded, my eyes trained to the buckles of my shoes.

"But what I don't understand Santana, is why you care. You don't usually seem to mind if a friend falls out with you, well apart from me of course." He winked. "But seriously, its like she's got you whipped or something."

I rolled my eyes "Well, I-I… She's pretty cool, okay? She's not like everyone else. She sees the world differently and it's better. I wish I could be with her always because she is so fun and different. She isn't full of the same crap like everybody else is. And she has been through a lot of shit recently, and she told me about it. ME. And I didn't make a joke and I felt really sorry for her. So she must be a friend to keep." I spoke softly, leaning against Earl's counter, looking at her for an answer.

"Santana, you're completely right. I'm sorry for teasing. Look, whatever you've done, just tell her you're sorry. Because I can tell from here you are! I know it's hard for you to say that, but you need to." He spoke kindly, walking around from behind his counter and giving him a hug. I nodded into his chest, he was completely right.

I looked around the diner and she wasn't serving anywhere. I walked into the kitchen and she wasn't there either. I was starting to get frustrated and worried and decided to check the stock cupboard. When I opened it, I saw the back of Brittany. I sigh of relief ran through my body and I was about to speak when I heard her talk on the phone.

"No Artie, I'm in Brooklyn. Ha Ha, I know right. Definitely a set down for me. I'm staying with this girl at the moment but saving up so I can move as soon as. I miss you too. I would love to go on a date with you. 7 O Clock is perfect. I'll see you then, bye!" She sounded chirp and as she stopped speaking, I backed out of the door and closed it. I leant back on the door, my heart rate speeding and I felt sunk like the titanic all over again without drowning and hundreds of people dying.

I don't know what was worse:

The fact that she wanted to move out so quickly.

Or the fact that she was going on a date.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

I knew I had to continue with my job and get the hell off this door as soon as possible or Brittany would catch me listening. And that would look really bad. So I leapt on forward and started making the two large lattes' that I should've made about 10 minutes ago. I looked over at the clock and suddenly noticed it had been 15 minutes since Brittany had finished her call with that _Artie_ and she still hadn't emerged from the stock cupboard. That's a little weird. Maybe she is locked in there or something. I set down the tray of nacho's and shakes to the indie looking couple and span on my heel to the direction of the stock cupboard. I was about to walk there to check if she was okay, when she strolled out.

Her eyes were glassy and bloodshot and her face her really puffy. Her bottom lip stuck out further than usual showing she must be really upset with something. Her eyes flickered towards my direction and for a second she made eye contact with me for the first time since yesterday. She sent me a pained expression before breaking her eyes away and smiling shyly at a customer. I stood and watched her for a second. She looked like another girl. She was normally so happy and optimistic that it seemed foreign the way she was acting now. An elderly woman tapped her arm and her whole body flinched and frozen. I probably would have stood staring all night until Han tapped me cautiously and I had to peel my eyes away.

"Yes Han?" I asked, my eye brow cocked up as he hadn't spoke for a while after tapping me.

"Um, Santana…I um, noticed you stood staring into space…and well, you need to get to work. You've been like this most of tonight. Look at Brittany over there, see she is working hard!" He smiled nervously, pointing over at Brittany.

I looked over at the direction Han was pointing at and saw Brittany. Her eyes were filled with tears and her face was red. She was talking to a customer however had her arms wrapped around her body looking really unhappy. I felt fuming. Was everyone ignoring the fact she was so upset?

"Han…you might want to take another look at Brittany. Does she look fucking happy to you?" I gritted my teeth, staring down at him while he looked back at Brittany to me again.

"She seems fine, look she's working hard and smiling at the shaggy man…"

I couldn't contain my anger any longer "She is forcing that god damn smile!" I shouted, not caring who was watching. "Have you looked at her eyes, there is no light in them. She looks so sad, you don't have to be an expert body language reader to not that. You're not that dumb. Or maybe you should go back to the Chinese university to understand "American culture." I screamed in his face, as he stood in front of me shaking. "**Estúpido idiota de mierda china**!" I span on my heel and ran out, not caring any more. I ran about a block down, when I decided to stop. I let a tear fall and my body began to shake when I noticed a slick, black limo stop nearby. People seemed to be getting really excited and I calmed myself down. The door of the car opened and all I could see was the back of his head. I turned around, not one to care about celebrities and shit, and focuses on the one star visible in the sky. I'm surprised you could see one with all the light pollution in Brooklyn.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me?" His voice was deep and calm. I turned around and everything hit me like a ten ton of bricks. Holy crap. It was Artie Abrams! That must have been who Brittany was talking to on the phone, Oh hell no.

"Yes?" I asked, feeling like shit already. As if Brittany pulled Artie, well she is beautiful. Oh fuck.

"I take it you work in a diner?" He asked slowly, as if he was checking to see if I was offended. To be honest, I didn't really care.

"Yes, I do actually, smart ass. What do you want… a free grilled sandwich? I'm afraid we don't do that, even if you can sing." I smiled sarcastically and turned to walk away before put his hand on my shoulder.

"No." He laughed awkwardly. "I don't want anything for free. I need to ask, do you work with someone named Brittany Pierce? Can you take me to her please?" He forced a smile.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to tell him shit. He might go on a date with Brittany and I kind of don't want to live alone again.

"Nope, never heard of her. I don't even think she lives in this town. Try Manhattan, I…" I was cut off by a shout of Artie's name behind me. I turned expecting a crazy fan however it was Brittany. Her long blonde hair was out loose from her pony tail she had all day and she still had her work outfit on. The same outfit on as me. Well this looks awkward. I looked back at him and he had the biggest smirk/ lazy smile on his face that I have ever seen. She flew into his arms and he ducked down pressing a big kiss into her lips. I felt like I was about to gag and stormed off, not even noticing where I was going.

"San- Santana?" I heard Brittany confusingly question as I stormed off into the night. Before I knew it, I was in the middle of central park. I sat on the nearest bench, my head buried into my hands. She was straight in his arms, I bet he loved that. Ew, he was a slime ball. I don't get why half the world falls at his feet. If I told people he had touched my shoulder twice, un asked, I would get everyone kissing my mother fucking feet.

Brittany was far too good for him. She was amazing! She was beautiful, funny, weird, crazy, fun and gorgeous. She was like perfection! She had a way to make my heart beat a million times faster, just by making time in the day to smile at me once. And the fact that she hadn't sent me one of those special smiles all day, made me feel like I wanted to die. How had I loved so long without knowing her? I think I'm falling for her.

FUCK, why hadn't I realized this last night, when she kissed me?! It felt so good, I actually wanted to do it all night. Maybe I should just tell her that I am sorry and how I feel! I bet she is just talking to that guy.

I raced back to the apartment, running up two stairs at a time, crashing through the door. I searched the whole apartment twice and finally accepted that Brittany wasn't home. I sighed heavily; my heart sunk and I wondered into the kitchen. I saw a pink note with a unicorn flying over a rainbow on the top right hand corner. It made me grin, knowing the only person who could get away with that and still be that hot.

It said:

_Hey San, Artie is driving me into Manhattan to go in a hotel. We need to spend some time together and I don't wanna keep you up. See you tomorrow night. Britt._

I know what "spend some time together" means. I knew I was too late. I felt so many tears stream down my face and for the first time in years, I allowed the sobs to control my body.

I miss her already.

It was going to be a long night.

***You stupid fucking chinese twat.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The night seemed to drag. Minutes literally seemed like hours and my body was surprisingly very awake considering the amount I had cried. I rolled over to the other pillows to get a closer look at the clock and smelt Brittany's scent on the pillow from two nights before. It suddenly felt like I had tried to eat a chocolate bar whole and was lodged in my throat. Fuck, this hurts. I grabbed my phone on the bed side table and looked down my contact list, considering having a one night stand; anything to get those bright blue orbs out of my head. However, I noticed it was 05:45 and it was technically not night anymore. I have to be starting to get ready for work in about two hours. I decided to attempt to have a couple of hours sleep before going to work but after half an hour of forcing my eyes shut and tossing and turning, I knew it wasn't going to happen. I sighed sharply, punching my fists into the mattress in distress. I'm just going to tell Brittany that I'm sorry and that she is right. I am being a bitch. I am starting to feel more than friends feelings for her and I should tell her. I bet her and that Artie aren't even together and are just friends trying to get me to spill. I nodded along and decided to get up. I got dressed into Jogging pants and a vest top with a baggy jacket over the top. I wanted to pass time so after seeing Brittany return from running yesterday, I decided to give it a try. After about 5 minutes of running in central park, I was starting to get very tired quickly and collapsed on the nearest bench. I lay there for about five minutes, catching my breath and rubbing my temples soothingly. When I opened up my eyes and sat up, I saw two girls running in their mid-twenties. Both had their long hair tied up in a ponytail however one had Brown hair and the other had blonde. As they ran past me, I noticed they had their hands intertwined with their pinkies the whole time. Even I had to admit, they were super cute. I couldn't help but imagine me and Brittany being like that, after she gets my stamina better. I started blushing when my mind started imaging other ways Brittany could get my stamina to be better. My phone vibrated and broke me out of my trance. I had a text off Han saying :_ Just a quick reminder Santana to not late later please. _

Wow, his English is really bad, especially by text. I ignored it and noticed the time on the screen that it was almost half 7. Holy crap, I sprinted back to the apartment. I threw my clothes off and replaced them with jeans and a plain back tee. I only just managed to get myself to Quinn's just on time. That did not make any sense. Only I could be up all night and still be almost late for work. Looking after the twins seemed extra hard work today. Brad kept shitting and rolling across the floor when usually when would be as still as anything. However about two hours before it ended and I was about to pull all of my hair out; something made it all worth it. Jennifer spoke her first words "Sanny…" I almost fainted. Quinn is going to kill me that isn't 'momma' or something. Doesn't surprise me, she doesn't really look after them. I could wipe off my smile all the rest of the afternoon until I arrived at the diner. I stood at the employee's front door and my stomach started to do both front and back flips in excitement and nervousness. I breathed in deeply and out, attempting to calm down my nerves. I put on a little more makeup on but hopefully Britt wouldn't care about that. Happy with my looks, I decided to just go in there and talk to her straight away. I walked in casually smiling at Earl before scanning the room for Brittany. I couldn't see her anywhere and panic started immediately filling my body. I forced the panic down and went on towards the kitchen and the stock cupboard. Blaine wasn't anywhere so I checked the stock cupboard however it was empty. I was about to go off running as tears started to fill my eyes when I heard the cutest giggle. I froze and didn't move a muscle and not 5 seconds later heard it again. A smirk appeared on my lips; it must be Brittany playing on me. I turned to face the kitchen and realized she must be around the corner. I wonder what she is doing in the kitchen. I turned around the corner and was about to shout boo when my eyes landed on Brittany. For the second time of the night I froze but this time; my blood froze too. She wasn't there alone and Artie was in front of her, stood in-between her knee's kissing her neck. She suddenly noticed me and her eyes went wide like a deer's under car head lights. After a couple of seconds, she smirked and looked up at Artie kissing him full on , mashing their lips together before opening her eyes to look at me. I felt so sick and tears threatened to fill me eyes so I allowed "Snix" to control me instead of Santana. Snix is my alter ego. She is like the incredible hulk that cannot have feelings and says what she wants. Perfect woman hey!

"Hey Barbie and Ken. Get the fuck out of the kitchen; I think you just broke about 5 health violations. You're not allowed to be in her, so out. Thanks. You can do your business elsewhere, I don't give a fuck what you to do, just don't do it in front of me or I'd watch porn Ta." I kept my face straight face, I didn't even smirk at the end and my eyes were blazing. I felt so mad and used. Just before I span to leave the run, I caught the distraught look on Brittany's face and I had to bite my tongue to stop me from swearing. I stormed out of the room and found Blaine walking into the diner.

"Hey Blaine!" I smiled, in an overly friendly manor. He looked at me startled for a second and then nodding, matching my smile before heading towards the kitchen. I unlocked the front doors, allowing the hippies who were stood outside in and grabbed my notepad from the side. As I was catching the first orders of the night, I saw Artie leaving at the front door from the corner of my eye. He leaned in and pecked her on the lips before leaving the building and heading towards his expensive stretched limo. I hope he fucking dies. As I finished the orders and turned towards the kitchen, I saw Brittany stood about 15 foot in front of me, staring at my direction. I allowed myself to look for about two seconds before continuing on my way.

"San…"Brittany started, her voice caught up and her blue eyes were like a whirlpool about to flood into a water fall. I continued my walk for about two seconds and stopped however didn't turn to look at her. She knew I was listening though.

"Can we talk?" Brittany sounded desperate but I was pissed off. She can go fuck her boyfriend for all I care. No wait, please don't! Ew.

"You are now. Hurry up, I don't have all night." I made sure my tone was cold and I put one hand on my hip to show I was impatient when really I was dyeing inside. I should have been an actress really with this performance. I was considering acting after high school but I didn't want to be like the rest of the theatre nerds starving waiting in an endless line outside broad way or getting lost in LA.

"I'm sorry San…" Brittany whispered. My shoulders slumped, I hated hearing her sound so upset. She must of noticed me soften because she started to walk up behind me. I couldn't let her, she was nearly fucking that guy in there. I shivered at the thought and turned around; my hair in its high pony whipped around and almost hit Brittany in the face.

"My name in Santana. We are roommate and colleagues. You don't get to give me nicknames, geddit?" I spat before continuing my way towards the stock cupboard. I hate to bite my tongue so hard not to cry right then especially when I heard Brittany cry my name and a sob escape her throat.

If I believed in god, I'd be praying to that motherfucker for help right now.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_A/V: Really sorry for the slow update. My laptop charger broke so I had to order a new one and then it came late and stuff. I hope you enjoy this._

After the shift ended at the diner, I stormed out of the diner as quickly as I could in hope to avoid Brittany. For the remaining hour of the shift, I could feel her eyes staring at me in hope I would look at her but I couldn't allow myself. I really did not want to go back to the apartment tonight because I know she will be there waiting for me to talk. Oh crap. What am I going to do? I will not sleep out in the cold in Central Park like the Maggie the tree tramp woman. I cursed speeding in no particular direction, just allowing my feet to take me wherever; I didn't care. Suddenly, I full force bumped into another person sending us both sprawled onto the floor in the middle of the street. I was already fuming.

"What the fuck!" I shouted, getting up and turning to look at the little bitch I was about to beat. When I looked I noticed the blonde hair straight away, however this was not Brittany. This hair was different. Her hair was short and choppy which didn't quite reach her shoulders. She also had hazel eyes which stared at me with amusement and as she stood was only slightly taller than me.

"Well, you haven't changed since high school." Her sweet naively voice was teasing and was also laughing slightly. "Still got that gorgeous temper of yours then?"

"Oh, nice to see you too Quinn." But I couldn't contain a smile before allowing her to pull me into a quick hug.

Quinn Fabray was my best friend all the way through middle school and also high school. In middle school, we were the geeks and I had to wear glasses. We only had each other and we were not very popular. However when we got to high school, I discovered contacts and Quinn dropped the geek act and boys suddenly noticed we were hot. We got on to the cheerio's and were the top bitches at that school.

"Sorry I was bitchy to you Q, I'm in a real mess." I admitted, biting my lip and scuffing an unlucky rock on the bottom of my shoe. Quinn looked at me with shock and worry and thought for a second.

"Hey it's okay!" She winked, before nodding. "Do you need any help? Anywhere to stay?" She asked, her eyes suddenly full of concern.

Maybe a sleepover could be fun tonight and I could have the time to get my head straight before seeing Brittany again.

"Can I crash at your place tonight Q? I'll explain it all later, I promise." I smiled genuinely for the first time all day.

She grinned at me, taking my arm and leading up upstate towards a posh looking apartment block. The whole area looked gorgeous and I suddenly felt very out of place stood in the lobby in my short work dress. When we got in her apartment, Quinn got me a pair of her pj's and a tooth brush to use and told me to meet her in the living room. When I was ready, I walked in and noticed her watching the X factor. Of course, Britney Spears being a bitch, what's new? I went behind Quinn and gently flicked her hair and sat next to her grinning.

"So Quinn, when did you get the hair cut?" I asked genuinely curious as the last time I saw her (last day of senior year) she had long blonde hair that went down her back.

"Um, about a month after school finished. I was bored and just split up with Sam and thought you know what…I'm having a different look." She laughed.

I nodded. "Yeah it looks great on y…" I got interrupted.

"Santana." Quinn said sternly. "Stop changing the subject. What happened that made you upset?"

There was a long pause. I didn't know whether to tell her the truth or make up or something.

"I promise I will not tell soul. And Santana, I've changed now. I will not judge you. Not like when we were in high school and we would bitch about each other to get on the top." Quinn grinned, however her eyes remained calm, watching me with certainty.

I nodded, I could tell Quinn was changed; in a good way. I think college has matured her and she is nice again like she was in middle school. It's not or never.

"Okay. Well, I met this girl called Brittany and she is this rich girl and she has lost all of her money and stuff…don't ask a different story for that. Err, anyway I got her a job at the diner and said she could live with me until she got onto her feet. She flirted with me a bit and then she kissed me and I reacted really badly to it. I told her that it shouldn't of happened and we were nothing but roommates." I stopped for a second to look at her and her eyes looked warm and understanding and she nodded to tell me to continue.

"I suddenly realized that I did have feelings for her but I was too late. She has a boyfriend now, I think. You know that Artie Abrams?" I asked, my voice shaking, feeling really nervous.

Quinn gasped and nodded "Yes. But your way hotter than he is." And we both laughed.

"I know, I guess. But he is more talented than me. I was really mean to her today during she shift because I saw them making out. I told her she couldn't call me San." Tears started filling up my eyes and Quinn took my hands and rubbed them softly.

"Santana, the girl I remembered right from the beginning never gave up. If she wanted something so badly, she would never give up until she got it. Now looking at you now, I _know_ you're the same girl. This Brittany girl obviously likes you. Okay, prove it to her that you like her too. Don't put up your defensive walls. Even if you have to be friends first, really get to know her. Go at your own pace." Quinn smiled at me, pointing at the mug of hot chocolate she must have made while I was getting ready. Drink the liquid and I noticed it was at the perfect temperature to drink and I hummed happily.

I looked at her curiously "Quinn, I basically just came out to you. And you don't care? You're not shocked?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

She chuckled, shaking her head "Santana, of course I don't care, you were…you are one of my best friends and it doesn't bother me who you love! And, well I always had my suspicions. Sure you slept with loads of boys in high school but you never loved one of them. Not like this Brittany." She sang at the end, nudging me in the ribs giggling like old times.

Oh how I've missed Quinn and his clever plans and advise. Now I have to figure out how to put these plans into actions.

_A/V: Got inspired by the Quinntana pictures for upcoming scenes to include some in this chapter. Sorry for the lack of Brittana. Don't worry; she will meet up with Britt again ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

When I awoke in Quinn's gorgeous smelling spare bedroom, the aroma of pancakes and waffles suddenly hitting me and I felt giddy all of a sudden. I flipped off the covers and ran out of the room towards to kitchen. When I arrived, I saw Quinn with her back facing me, humming softly and content whilst flipping pancakes. I can't believe how awesome she is. She is just so different to that crazy bitch she was just a year ago, trying to get back her bastard child that actually she didn't want; deep down. She just wanted to feel needed and important. She doesn't need to have a baby to be exactly that. She is actually naturally really intelligent and can go all the way in whatever she does. I looked at the kitchen, it was blended perfectly. Blacks, whites, creams…it was as if Rachel was in charge.

"Good Morning Quinn." I smiled as she turned around beaming at me.

"Good morning S!" She smiled back, gesturing with her hands for me to sit down, so I did just that.

"Quinn, what actually are you studying at Yale?" I asked, remembering thinking about it last night as I was lay in bed.

Quinn walked over with a large plate with a ginormous pile of pancakes and waffles in one hand and maple syrup in the other. She grabbed two plates, putting one in front of me and another in the spot opposite and sat down.

"Well, I'm studying law mainly. However, some nights I do the odd music class. Even though I want to be a professional lawyer doesn't mean I can just through music out of my life you know? I did actually love glee club." She winked, at me grabbing a pancake and gesturing for me to do the same.

"Wow, that's amazing Q! I wish I could sometimes. I'm ashamed to say that I have let music out of my life." I blushed a little, squirting syrup onto my pancake like it was an art project.

"You shouldn't Santana! When you sang a ballad, you could feel every emotion in your voice…it was gorgeous. Remember sectionals junior year? You were amazing! Hold onto it." She smiled.

What was it with all the amazing advice she was dishing, she could be one of those agony aunts in Cosmo or something.

"Thanks Q. Quinn, your kitchen looks gorgeous. Did you plan this?" I asked, finishing my pancake and going onto a waffle.

She suddenly started blushing bright red and started choking slightly on her pancake, so drank her coffee quickly so she could breathe. She shucks her head. "Um, nope. Rachel did it for me." She took her plate and started to hand wash it even though she had a dish washer.

I smirked. Tina was right in senior year. Whenever Rachel and Quinn would walk in together or laugh or "have a moment" she would call it faberry. Putting both their names together in a mash up like they were a couple.

"Did she now?" I bit my lip preventing me to laugh. "How is man hands?" I laughed hard and she turned to glare at me.

"Shut it Lopez. I wouldn't know. I haven't seen her for ages; she's on broad way you know. So anyway, do you have any plans to win back your girl?" She asked, obviously changing the subject. I allowed her; but only for now. There is obviously unfinished business there.

"I had an idea last night. Would you help though?" I asked, hoping she would help. She didn't need to do anything exactly.

"Yeah sure, as long as it isn't too bad, right? I'm a little scared now." She laughed nervously, sitting back down, resting her head in her hands looking right at me.

I laughed shaking my head. "No, maybe we could hang out all day so I won't see until I get to the diner. So you can come with me to the diner, I'll show you the classiest place to eat in New York." I winked. "Then I will smile at her and say I am sorry and say we can be friends. But I will keep going to you and be having loads of fun with you and…"

"So you want to make her jealous whilst making yourself look like the good guy…girl." She smirked, already knowing my plan from within inside my head.

I nodded, having my fingers crossed under the table in hope she would say yes.

She nodded "Yes, only because you're my best friend. When I'm through with you, she will be so jealous she will be running and leaping in your arms, dirty dancing style."

I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. This could work! We spent the reminder of the day watching old school videos and tweeting old glee members. We had loads of fun just hanging out. She also put my work uniform in the wash so it was clean and pressed for work. We took the subway to downtown NY and got there five minutes before my shift started. We stood outside the door, and she looked at me grinning.

"You ready?" She said, her mouth stretched into a smirk before grabbing my hand and sending me a silent look to tell me to lead the way. I took a deep breath and nodded before walking through the double doors and pulling Quinn with me. I saw Han and Earl straight away. Han looked like he was watching a meteor hit the earth and Earl was just grinning like a Cheshire cat. I couldn't help but let out a laugh and relax a whole lot more. I looked at Quinn and she was smiling too. I looked real which made it a whole lot better. I pulled her into the room further and then noticed the other blonde in my life. She was stood near the kitchen window bending through to grab her note pad and then turned around. I watched her eyes notice me and her eyes widened. Her eyes sent me a message as if to say she was relieved I was okay and it got my heart beating wildly. I was about to smile at her when Quinn pulled me into her. She made the hug look intimate and she whispered in my ear "I'll sit in the booth over there." And she walked off in the corner after sending me a sultry wink. I nearly rolled my eyes before remembering the plan. I went into the kitchen to grab my notepad and prepare myself when I turned around hearing the door open.

There stood Brittany. Her eyes looked sad and her lips were stretched in to a pout. She breathed in and opened her mouth to speak but I help up my hand to silence her.

"Wait Britt. I want to speak first. I'm sorry for being a bitch to you. I had no right to. You're really nice and I was taking out my failures on you. If you want to date that Artie kid then go ahead, it isn't my choice. I want us to be friends and start again, we live together and I think it could be fun. If you want?" I recited from what I planned earlier, making sure that my nervousness didn't show.

She smiled massively however it didn't quite reach her eyes which it always did with her. She nodded aggressively. "I would love to be your friend San..tana.."

I walked forward pulling her into a quick hug, feeling her heart beat wildly. This could definitely work. "See you later" I smiled before walking out.

And now to make her jealous with Quinn in tow.

A/V: Part two of 'Santana's plan' in the next chapter :D


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_A/V: Part two of 'Santana's plan' …hope you enjoy! _

After leaving Brittany in the kitchen, I decided to do a bit of work and actually serve the customers and chat to Earl as I go. Seeing as Brittany didn't return from the kitchen for a while, there is no point trying to make her jealous as she wouldn't see. I looked up at saw Quinn trying to get my attention so I made my way over there swaying my hips to make her laugh; which it did. As I was, Brittany walked out of the kitchen and froze when she saw me goofing around. I saw Quinn look up and notice her and a sly smirk appeared on her lips. When I arrived at her corner table with my note pad and pen in my hand, Quinn pulled me down on to her lap and grazed my cheek with her lips. I couldn't help but laugh. Quinn was trying so hard for me to make Brittany jealous, she could have won an Oscar for this performance.

"She's staring." Quinn suddenly whispered in my ear, bringing me out of my trance. "She looks like I've just run over her puppy."

I giggled at her humour and looked down to see her gazing up at me with big, hazel puppy eyes. "What?" I laughed.

"Sanny bear…" She giggled softly. "Can you go and make me your special cappuccino you make just for me please, baby." She said in a soft, I'm so in love with you voice.

I was about to question what the hell she just said when I looked to my left and saw Brittany attending to the table on the left about five steps away with her brow furrowed; she was obviously listening.

"Of course babe. Anything for you." I replied, matching her tone in a gooey way and went to jump off her legs. As I did, she grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Wha-" I got cut off as Quinn mashed our lips together heatedly and I noticed her eyes were wide open, staring at Brittany. She was obviously looking.

I stopped and backed away, blushing deeply. She could of warned me for that. "Not here hunnie. We have to keep it pda at work." I laughed again before turning around and into the coffee counter.

I suddenly felt like I wasn't alone in the room, so I turned around really quickly to see who was spying on me. There stood Brittany. And even though she is taller than me, stood there she looked really small and yes, incredibly cute. But I bit my lip and smiled politely.

"Oh, hey Britt. You ok?" I turned back around and continued making Quinn a cappuccino. Making sure I made it look special my adding extra cream and cinnamon where I usually wouldn't.

"Santana, can I ask something?" Brittany said quietly, walking slowly behind me until she was stood next to me at the counter. Feeling her presence, I felt like I couldn't breathe and the special scent that she wore was driving me crazy.

"Sure." I looked at her and smiled. "But better make it quick, I've got to take Quinn her coffee before it gets cold."

She looked torn but nodded to herself before asking me what she wanted to. "Um, I thought you weren't into girls but you're with that blonde girl." She spoke so quietly, I had to listen really hard so I could her. But I did and I wish I hadn't. I hadn't really prepared myself for this question and I froze.

"Well, I changed my mind. What's with you and that Artie freak anyway?" I snapped, suddenly feeling trapped but instantly felt guilty for snapping at her.

"He's nice to me Santana. We used to date but he asked me out again, why not?" She said in defence for Artie. What in the world?

"What he's nice? Yeah right! That's because he's rich my darling and all the money in the world could make some nice." I snapped back again, hating that she was defending him. "And haven't you heard that saying…when a girl is ugly she is nice but when a girl is pretty she is mean? Well, he is only nice because he used to have crushed legs and was a retard!" I ended on a bad note and knew I went too far. My chest was heaving with anger. I thought Brittany was going to go mad, storm out or something…but she didn't. Instead she stood there with her right hand on her hip and smirked. I couldn't believe it.

She started walked closer to me and stopped so we were only about two steps apart.

"Your jealous, aren't you?" She sang softly, her blue eyes sparking for the first time. They looked so beautiful. But I couldn't let her know that I was jealous.

I shook my head vigourlessly. "What? Jealous of I used to have braces now look at my teeth freak? Oh hell no." I forced myself to laugh but she still stood there smirking. I had to get out of there. I grabbed Quinn's coffee and dashed out to deliver it.

"Fuck Q!" I huffed when I got there and sat opposite. She lifted her eye brown like an invitation to tell her what's wrong.

"Quinn, I was in there making your coffee..oh by the way, I made it the way I used to as a kid…I hope you still like it!" She grinned at me and I remembered I had a problem. "Oh right yeah and Brittany came in and she was saying well I thought you weren't gay blah blah blah and then she was like smirking at me saying I was jealous. I was saying I wasn't and how crazy she was but she was still smirking." I moaned at Quinn, making sure I wasn't too loud as Brittany was back in the diner and serving across the way.

Quinn had her eye brow raised like I was crazy and waited patiently until I had finished to help me. "You wanted her to get jealous and want you right?" She asked, sipping her coffee and rolling her eyes in pleasure.

I nodded "Yes?"

She put her mug down keeping her hands wrapped around the cup "Well you accomplished that. Every time you even glanced at me she scowled. Never mind when you held my hand or sat on my knee or especially when we kissed." She chucked softly "Oh sorry for that by the way. She was staring and I wanted to see how pissed we could get her." Quinn smiled at me apologetically.

I laughed "It's fine Q! You're not bad." I winked.

She chucked "Thanks S! But now know she s jealous and come on, she knows your jealous. Make a move and tell her before something happens and it's too late." Her eyes were watering. "You never know, she could get proposed to and whisked away from right under your nose."

"Quinn are you okay?" I asked, as a tear rolled from her misty eyes and she wiped it away quickly making it look like it was never there.

"That's a story for another day, I promise." She reassured as I looked at her with my eye brown rose this time. She met my eyes and I knew I had to leave it for today, so I did.

"Come on lets sort this." I let her get me up and she was about to lead me towards Brittany when Artie walked through the door. He walked with swag as if he was the coolest man ever born towards the blonde of my dreams. He wore a leather jacket and tight skinny jeans. Who did he think he was? We could hear him where we stood.

"Hey Brittany Hon, I was wondering well do you want to come to Tahiti with me for a month or so. I can get us a cabin or something and we can wear next to no clothes and…"

"Fuck" Quinn whispered in my direction. "Now Santana, Now." She whispered firmly and I nodded before walking to the couple.

"Brittany?" I asked to get her attention. "Can I talk to you for a moment, please?" I pleaded and she nodded before Artie grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Um excuse me? We were just talking before you rudely interrupted…you can wait thanks." He snapped, looking at me up and down like I was a pile of shit. And there I was feeling guilty for interrupting their conversation and trying to ruin their relationship. It looks like I'm doing her a favour.

"Woah calm down shall we huh? For one we don't want you shouting because it could sound as bad as your singing which by the way sounds so auto tuned that it sounds like someone strangling a cat and nearly as bad as Justin Bieber. Two, you could then want a fight which I would win. All I would have to do is snap off your leg and hit you with it repeatedly and you would get back to where you started…with no legs." I smirked as he stood with him mouth agape. "Now I just want to talk to her for two minutes, okay?" I asked sarcastically.

Can't you just talk to her here? What's so private?" He muttered, his eyes failing to meet mine.

I looked over at Brittany and she silently asked me to that. I sighed heavily and decided to do just that.

"Fine." I spoke sharply. "Britt, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with legoless over here and I want to ask you not to go." I spoke softly.

"Um Excuse m.." Artie went to interrupt however I lifted up one hand to silence him which worked.

"Why?" She asked, confusion lacing her tongue. Crap, she didn't get it. I'm going to have to tell her how I feel.

"Brittany, if you go…I'm scared I'm going to lose you to _him_. Britt, I lied to you that night. I have major feelings for you that I can't possibly understand. And no matter how hard I try, I can't ignore how I feel about you." My hands were shaking and I knew the whole diner was staring at me which was not helping my nerves.

"And how exactly do you feel about me?" Brittany asked.

"I know we haven't know each other for long but…I'm falling for you Brittany. I really, really like you and I want to be with you, get to know you. I want to be more than room mates. I want to hear you call me San again and sneak in my bed again when its cold which I now hope its every night. Please Brittany, don't go away with him." I knew I was turning into a mess with my pleading and begging her to choose me against him but I couldn't help it. She wasn't giving anything away with her facial expression which is weird for her and scaring me to death.

"I…" Brittany began.

_A/V: Mwahaha. I'm sorry for ending it there but I thought I would have a cliff hanger. What do you think guys, should she stay with Santana or go away with Artie? Team Bartie or Team Brittana? Oh and I promise for Quinntana scenes to come!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_A/V: Sorry for the cliff hanger, that was a bit mean. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and pretty please review or send me a message and give me your idea's or just let me know whether to keep the story running. Thank you! Georgia x_

"_I…" Brittany began._

The door to the diner suddenly slammed open and two cops stood at the door. Brittany froze staring at them for a moment before walking slowly up to the police officers. They were both brunette however one was a woman and the other was a man.

"Hello Brittany." The woman police officer said, with a smile on her lips which looked incredibly forced. Brittany saw the woman's outstretched hand and seemed to consider it. I'm sure knowing her, she would have hugged her or something more intimate. However, she shook it politely.

"Good evening Trudy. Hello officer Max." She nodded to the other police officer who stood awkwardly next to her, his eyes not quite meeting Brittany's.

I didn't know what to think of this. What the hell was going on? I turn to look at Quinn and she stared at me with a confused expression. I really wanted to speak up but it wasn't my job to. So I stayed silent.

"Ms Brittany, we need you to come to the hospital urgently. Your mother has had some sort of seizure or heart attack…we're not sure. But all she wants is you." Trudy had her hat in her hand and her hazel eyes looked wide and sad as she looked at Brittany.

Brittany looked shocked and very upset. Her beautiful blue eyes started watering and she shuck her head quickly ripping off her apron in a frenzy. Trudy suddenly seemed to notice Artie and me stood close by and looked at Brittany who seemed to have trouble breathing.

"Oh and Brittany, you can bring a friend with you if you wish. Your boyfriend? Someone you live with maybe?" The copper suggested.

Brittany turned to look at us and I smiled desperately at her, hoping she would pick me instead of the twat stood next to me. She turned back to Trudy "I want to bring my roommate Santana, if that's okay?"

She said it quite loudly, making me think she was also asking me too. I walked off quickly, trying not to smirk and grabbing mine and Brittany's things from our lockers. When I returned, Artie had gone and Quinn was stood with her jacket folded in her arms. She pulled me into a quick hug. "Here's my number." Handing me slip of paper with several digits on. "Text or call me whenever to tell me if you're okay."

I nodded and then walked behind the cops and Brittany outside the diner and into the police car. Me and Brittany sat in the back of the car and it was the first time in a while I was this close for a long period of time. I looked at her and she had her hands on her legs and tears streaming out of her eyes. I reached out and grabbed one of her hands and threaded my fingers through hers. She looked up and smiled at me gently before staring out of the window.

When we arrived at the hospital somewhere upstate New York, we got out of the police car to flashing everywhere. Cameras were in all directions from the paparazzi but the police and lawyers were there to drag us indoors. Brittany held onto my hand even tighter and squeezed my hand every time someone got too close. Unfortunately, when we got inside she let go when her lawyer took her aside so I went to get us some coffee. Brittany and Trudy walked up to me after several minutes of heavy talking with the grey haired minger who was Brittany's lawyer.

"Claire is ready to be seen now." Trudy announced in Brittany's direction.

I nodded "Okay." I sat down outside the room so Brittany could see her mother in peace.

Brittany grabbed my hand. "Will you come with me please? Her eyes moulded in to mine and I knew I couldn't say no. I nodded to her request and followed her down the hall to the last room on the left.

The room which Claire Pierce rested in was extremely bright. My eyes had to adjust as I took in my surroundings. There were yellow walls which seemed to have somehow got brighter with white floors. There was a window and several trays and drawers dotted around the room. Then of course was the big white bed in the middle of the room. There lay the blonde woman who must have been Brittany's mother. There was a picture on the side of the bed of her before the arrest. She was beautiful and healthy and definitely happy. She looked like a different woman. She looked tiny and so very skinny. So skinny her skin was saggy and she didn't look alive. Just skin and bones like a skeleton. Her eyes (which were just about open) were grey instead of bright blue and looked bored and scared. I didn't want to look.

I watched Brittany let out a little sob before dragging a chair over by her mother taking her hand. Her mother then noticed her presence smiling weakly and her daughter.

"Hello darling girl." Her voice sounded scratchy and painful with every word.

"Mummy, what is wrong with you?" Brittany was trying to sob but her eyes were watering terribly and her body shuck occasionally. I felt like I was in my own version of a horror movie. I saw a chair at the back of the room and sat massaging my hands.

"We don't have time for that Brittany." Claire managed out, her voice getting gravellier and she coughed hard afterwards. "Brittany, I'm dying and…"

"No!" Brittany shouted. It made me jump and apparently Claire too as she had another coughing fit and I grabbed a glass of water to hand over to her.

"Oh hello, who is this?" Claire took the water from me and looked at Brittany expectantly.

"Oh, mum this is Santana." Brittany suddenly sounded extremely shy and was rubbing the back of her neck.

I smiled at the woman "It's really nice to meet you. You and your daughter look so alike." I bit my lip hard so I didn't say anything cheesy like how know I knew where Brittany got her good looks from.

Claire smiled a bit more brighter this time and beckoned me to come closer. She got me kneeling in front of her and she whispered in my ear "Look after her for me. You have my blessing." She winked at me and then smiled sincerely. I took a deep breath and then nodded.

I took a step back and felt the need to give them a moment.

"Brittany, you do know how much your dad and I love you right?" Brittany nodded in response. "I always will love you. And don't say you love me more because_ nothing _is stronger than a mothers love. You are my pride and joy and you make me proud every single day." A couple of tears leaked out of Claire's eyes as she caressed her hand on Brittany's cheek with a small smile on her face.

Her hand dropped.

The machine started bleeping like crazy and then I noticed that her body was stiff.

"No! No, no, no!" Brittany shouted, weeping and crawling in to a ball. Doctors and nurses rushed in to the room ignoring the sobbing mess in the middle of the floor.

I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder gently "Come on!" I whispered.

"No I can't leave yet." She cried, shaking her head stubbornly.

"No I mean over there and not only the floor." I spoke gently, my eyes not leaving hers. I wanted her to know I would be there for her no matter what.

I stood up and reached out my hand, hoping she would take it.

After a couple of lingering seconds, she accepted my hand and pulled me into a tight embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_A/V: No one reviewed the last chapter, was it not any good? I felt like they needed something tragic to bring them closer together. _

We stayed there all night (well all morning really) and it felt a lot longer than it probably was. It took me a long time to calm Brittany down. She seemed to go through several stages; the first was the crying/ I can't quite believe it stage. She would just cry and look around in shock as people rushed around in front of her and several photographers attempted to get close to her and her dead mother. The next stage was the angry, mad stage. She stormed around and screamed and cursed at everyone. She started flipping tables, throwing magazines and everything slightly in her path. We are now at the third stage; she is just crying softly and seems exhausted. We sat at this dank, small waiting room on uncomfortable, squeaky chairs for several hours. She curled in to a small ball and cuddled into my side; her head resting on my shoulder while I sat pretending to be calm. About twenty minutes of crying into my neck and she was asleep. She appeared to be having a nightmare as she whimpered a few times and let out a cry. About ten o clock in the morning, the doctor and Judy told me to wake up Brittany and for me to take her home. Brittany tried to say no but the press were getting worse and there was also no reason to be here. Brittany continued to argue but stopped immediately when she found out that her mother had been taken to a funeral place.

"San." Brittany whimpered, looking down at me with big puppy eyes. "Ca- can you take me home now…please." She stammered and her stared at me pleadingly. I nodded and we headed out of the hospital. As we were about to walk out the main doors, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. I looked over at her and she sent me a weak smile. I knew what she meant; she was nervous and I was going to help her through it. I walked out first keeping a tight grip on her hand and pushed through the reporters. I couldn't help but her their questions though.

"Brittany…Brittany Pierce! What are your views on your mother's death?"

"What do you think of the 'Pierce thief family scam'?"

"Hold on Brittany. Is that your girlfriend?

I bit my tongue and continued shoving my way out, pulling the tall blonde behind me. I felt fuming never mind how she felt. I slowed down after we were away from the hospital so me and Brittany walked along side. I looked over and she looked torn. Her eyes told the story of how tired and upset she was however she had a small smile playing on her lips.

"Britt…what are you smiling at?" I asked curiously as we walked the 3 blocks away to our apartment. Wow, I just said _our _apartment.

"Um…" Brittany suddenly seemed shy and looked at me blushing deeply. "Well, one of the reporter dudes asked me if you were my girlfriend." She looked away at the taxi streaming past and all the other cars beeping at it in a mad fashion.

"Yeah? So?" I asked, I bit my lip hard to prevent me from smiling like a mad woman and went to swing my arm before I noticed I was still holding Brittany's hand. We both were holding on tightly and I couldn't help but let out a small smile at how great it looked.

"Santana…." Brittany spoke softly just in front of our apartment block. "Can I ask you something?" She asked quietly with the hint of shyness retuning in her voice.

I looked and realized that reporters could possibly follow us and didn't want them to know where she lived. The door didn't even have a proper lock so they could come in and do anything to her.

I shuddered "Yeah of course you can. Let's go in first, yeah?" I went to pull her in and noticed her face show a small amount of disappointment.

When we got inside, I was going to sit on the sofa so she could ask whatever she wanted but she stood and bit her lip. Her eyes looked that tired and glazed over I thought she might tip over in exhaustion. I was starting to feel the same way.

"Um Britt…If you want you can have my bed today. I'm going to call Han and tell him we're not working tonight…he will understand. So yeah, I can sleep on the couch…" I started.

"…No! I mean yes I would love to sleep in your bed but there's no need for you to sleep on the couch. Share the bed with me…I don't bite, sometimes." She added with a wink and my stomach started to do back flips. Oh my god, she is so cute. I shuck my head, she only wants to sleep in my bed for a good days sleep. We walked into the bedroom and I remembered I needed the toilet. When I returned she was in her pussy, I mean, kitten pyjamas and was stood by my bed shyly.

"Please, get in." I winked, grinning and gesturing exaggeratedly so she would get in. She giggled nervously and jumped in before getting cosy. I got changed in the bathroom so it wouldn't be awkward and so I could brush my teeth and returned. She was still awake but she looked like she was forcing herself to and I couldn't help but giggle. I climbed into bed and immediately felt her turn onto her side so she was facing me so I did the same.

"San, can I ask you that question now?" She spoke quietly watching my every move.

I nodded "Sure." I felt very nervous as it could be about anything.

"Is- Is that Quinn girl your girlfriend?" She asked softly, curiosity and hope lacing her tone. My breath hitched, I didn't know what to say. The truth or lie to get her jealous still? I also forgot to text Q about what happened today, she was going to kill me. Crap she was a hard ass in high school.

"San?" Brittany brought me out of my trance.

"Wha? Oh um I don't know." I lied feeling really guilty. "What about you and Artie? How are you two doing? Got a couples calendar yet?" I felt upset again and was trying to keep the resentment out of my voice but I knew I failed.

"Artie, my boyfriend? Oh god." She started laughing but looked at my face and stopped immediately. "Oh hunnie, he isn't my boyfriend."

I felt really confused and Brittany shuffled closer as if she wanted to whisper a secret. "You can't tell anyone this but Artie is gay. I know you saw me kiss him in the kitchen but I just used him to try and make you jealous." She looked up at me, her cheeks tinged red.

"Oh." I felt like an idiot but also so, so relieved. Does she still like me?

"So, Santana, you never answered my question? Are you Quinn dating or are you free for some other blonde?"


	13. Chapter 13

___**Chapter 13**_

_A/V: sorry for the wait, laptop was fucked up again. Anyway, please enjoy and review please._

"_So, Santana, you never answered my question? Are you Quinn dating or are you free for some other blonde?"_

"I um.." I spluttered nervously. Okay, truth time. "The truth is Britt..."

_It's in his dna d-d-d dna… _I snatched up my phonequickly from the side as my cheeks burned, seeing Quinn's name flash on my screen. She must of saved it when I was over there. God worst time or what Q. Brittany's eyes were dark and she stared at the phone like it was evil and had a zombie virus on it or something. Oh crap, she must think I'm really going out with her.

"Sorry, got to take this." I apologised, smiling grimly at Brittany before pressing the answer call button and raising it to my ears. "Hey Q."

"Oh so thanks for calling me to tell me what happens Santana!" She moaned down the phone. I slide out of bed and walked to the kitchen with the phone pressed to my ear.

"Oh well sorry Q, you know you have perfect timing. We only just got home and I was about to tell her my _feelings._" I hissed down the phone, keeping my voice low so Brittany wouldn't hear in the bedroom. I played with the kettle button, switching it up and down while waiting for an answer.

"Aw Santana…you do have feelings." She cooed.

"Fuck off Quinn! But she thinks I'm with you." I moaned stubbornly, trying to blame Quinn when really, it was all my fault.

"Oh come on S, you go in there and tell her I'm just you friend and you looove her. Get it?" She ordered her voice both soft and demanding at the same time. I decided to ignore her tease and agree with her.

"You're right Q. I need to man up…well woman up, whatever! Right, I'll call or text when I can." I smiled down the phone about to cut off.

"Love you Sanny." Quinn laughed softly down the phone.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah love you to Quinnie." I laughed before putting my phone down and headed back towards the bedroom. When I got there I saw Brittany sat up crossed legged, she looked like she was waiting for me and heard me on the phone. Oh crap.

"Look Brittany I…"

"San, I understand we can be friends…"

"But, but I…"

"But Santana…" She leaned in closer, a small seductive smile playing on her lips. " I'll wait for you and if I need to, I play dirty." She leaned back. "Anyway, I need to go meet my friend Tina in town for some shopping and stuff see you in work." She bounced off from under the covers revealing her fully clothed in expensive looking skinny jeans and a tight white vest top with a see through baggy one over the top.

And with that Brittany switched from sexy to silly. How did she do that? I sat back on the letting out an exasperated sigh. Why wouldn't she let me speak for god's sake. We could have done more that flash seductive smiles. I let out a moan and went off for a shower, a cold one to pass time. After my shower, I noticed I still had two hours before I had to get ready so put the crap box T.V on with six channels and whooped because Finding Nemo was on. Dory reminds me of Brittany actually. The best character in the whole place who can always make you smile and is a cutie. Yeah, sounds like Britt. I soon got ready for work and realized I was five minutes early again for work. Seriously, what the hell is going on with me? As I walked closer to the diner, I saw Quinn stood outside leaning against the wall with back to me. I went behind her to sneak on her and I was about to pounce when I heard her talk and saw her mobile phone to her ear.

"Look, I miss you, okay? I wish you wouldn't walk in to and out of my life, but just stay. Please? Okay speak to you later." She ended the call and I stepped back about six paces so when she turned around it didn't look like I was listening in intentionally. Quinn looked completely different from the Quinn I saw yesterday; all strong and confident. Her bottom lip was crumpled, her eyes were glassy and even her body posture wasn't as straight up and confident as normal. However, she then noticed me and a smile was forced on her face and she looked a little more like yesterday.

She rushed over pulling me into a quick, sweet hug. "Hey S, how did it go with Blondie?" She winked, looking behind me checking for someone or something. I assume Brittany but shes wasting her time.

"It didn't go that's what." I pouted. "She wouldn't take it, she honestly believes we're together and wouldn't let me talk." I whined and Quinn raised her eye brow.

"I probably didn't help, huh." I watched her eyes narrow in thought, chewing her lip thoughtfully. "Don't worry; I'll help you think of a plan. But you can't do nothing, that's the worst thing you can do. I know that from experience." Quinn rambled sadly but prevented herself from speaking further by shaking her head.

"Quinn…?" I went to ask her about this person who has upset her so much but she wouldn't let me. It better not be Puckerman or I'll kill him and his Mohawk.

"No please, leave it for now." Her eyes pleaded into mine and I nodded shortly.

"Ok. Come on." I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the diner and flew into someone and we all landed on the floor. I got up hastily and grabbed Quinn up quickly. "What the fuck You…." I noticed Brittany sat on the floor, looking up at me with a half smirk on her face. I shuck my head but smiled at her direction.

"Oh hey San." She grinned, accepting my hand to get up before rushing to an elderly customer struggling through the door.

"Sexual tension." She pretended to cough before skipping to her now usual booth in the far corner. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile beam across my face. I went on with the night taking the orders from the hippie/indie boys sat thinking they were cool making LA signs with their fingers. I mean seriously, why? I wanted to ask them to do NY but couldn't be bothered. As I went towards the orders counter, Brittany went past me as ran her fingers down my arm, her eyes never leaving mine before walking off smirking. I turned to watch as her ass shuck side to side then she turned her to look at me, knowing id be watching. I blushed and ran to the orders table before I blushed as red as tomato ketchup. When I returned, I noticed Quinn flailing her arms around like an idiot so I went over laughing.

"Oh my god Q, you're not drowning in the sea or something." I laughed at her, sitting across her in the booth; ignoring Han shouting for my attention.

"Shut it." She rolled her eyes. "No seriously, I've got an idea for mission sweet lady kisses." She beamed brightly.

"Oh great, wait! Mission sweet lady kisses?" I looked at her in slight amusement. I can't believe she was being so creative.

"Yeah, yeah…thank me later. Anyway, I've got an idea which would definitely get you in her pants. But, you have to be open to do anything…okay?" She asked, her eyes serious and strong.

I laughed "Well, I don't have to give a homeless guy a lap dance do I because last time…"I stopped when Quinn was glaring at me so nodded instead. "Yes, I'll do anything."

"Good." She nodded. "All you need to do is get Brittany to the dolphin bar downstate." She said, smiling at me like she was a genius.

What?

"Oh and of course." She grinned. "You need to bring your old guitar."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_A/V: Sorry again for the wait, my crappy form tutor hates me (Seriously, he hates my guts) and decided I needed extra work for French and Maths. So anyway, here's the next chapter…hope you enjoy._

After hearing from Han ( the small girl at the booth who likes to gossip) that Brittany was in the stock cupboard restocking, I stood outside preparing to enter. I smoothed down my apron and took a deep breath to steady me and my nerves. Wow, I have nerves now. Before I had the chance to change my mind, I opened the door and stepped in. Brittany's back was to me and she was humming picking up salt shakers and packaged napkins from cardboard boxes.

"Hey, um, Brittany?" I asked, sounded extremely shy, waiting for her response.

She stood and turned to face me. "Oh hey Santana…What's up?" She asked, balancing all the objects in her hands like a beginner clown.

"I was wondering, if you were, um, busy…tonight? Han said we could finish early…"

"We can finish early?! Why, what's going on?" Brittany asked, her eye brow cocked up.

I laughed nervously. "I mentioned to him that I haven't been out at night for a while and you know Han, he's a push over! So we are going to the Dolphin bar down state for drinks…want to join?" I coughed awkwardly, wringing my hands together.

She giggled softly "Dolphins are just gay sharks. But yes I would love to! I'll go home first and change and meet you there in just under an hour, okay?" She smiled softly, her eyes locking with mine. Her blue eyes made me tremble slightly and I forgot that I had to answer.

I suddenly shuck myself out of it. "Yeah I'll meet you there. I have spare clothes here in my locker. See you later." I ran out before she saw me again as a drooling mess.

I caught Quinn's eye and gave her the thumbs up. She walked over and we quickly went to her apartment. I was then changed and Quinn slowly came in to the spare room. She was carrying my old guitar case and was smiling at me with hope.

"Wow, Quinn…I can't believe you kept it." I took it from her and opened it, feeling like a child on Christmas day. I haven't played in so long. It used to help me through so many situations; when my parents were fighting, when puck first fucked me and when me and Quinn used to fight. Music really does help the soul.

"Are you ready?" Quinn whispered. I didn't realize but she was sat next to me and was watching me.

I nodded, gulping hard. "Yes."

"Let's go then." Quinn jumped up and I followed her out of the room.

At half ten, the Dolphin bar was packed. Quinn told me she was going to put my name down for open mic while I sat at the bar. Suddenly, all of my friends arrived: Mike, Tina, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and all the others from high school. No sign of Brittany though. They all came over and sat around to talk. Quinn came back and she seemed to be staring into space. Then I realized she wasn't staring into space but at man hands. That's why she used to go out of her way to make her life hell. It all makes sense now. I knew I was smirking like Finn used to do when he was doing something wrong (that gassy infant smile) however I then elbowed Quinn and winked at her. When she realized what I was trying to tell her, her mouth dropped open in horror and she blushed deep red. I suddenly felt a tap on my back and I turned to bite someone's head off when there stood Brittany. She looked gorgeous! She was wearing tight, black skinny jeans with a low cut electric blue blouse which fitted her figure perfectly. I smiled at her shyly and pointed at the bar; it was getting loud and I didn't want to shout. She nodded and I ordered her a vodka and coke which she accepted happily. Quinn tapped me from the other side and I nodded at her. It was her part of the plan. She had called Sam to ask for help and even though they are no longer in a relationship; he was eager to help her. She was still hot Quinn after all. She stood up and walked towards Sam sway her hips sexily on purpose, grabbed his top at his sides and pulled him into a hungry snog; moving her hands to his hair. I saw Brittany's mouth drop open and I was about to say 'I told you so' when someone on the mic said "And now, Santana Lopez!" It was my turn.

I turned to Brittany and whispered in her ear "For you." I knew she heard because she smiled and shivered. I got up and walked to the stage; trying to ignore the crowds screams and jeers.

"Hi, my name is Santana Lopez…and I am going to sing All this time by One Republic." I sat on the stool in the middle of the stage and took my guitar of the stand placing it gingerly on my knee. The crowd cheered loudly but the only one I cared about was Brittany. She stood up now, clapping, her eyes trained on mine. It was time. I just had to remember to change certain words as it was sung by a man.

_Six on the second hand till new year's revolutions_

_There's just no question what this girl should do_

_Take all the time lost, all the days that I cost_

_Take what I took and give it back to you._

I started off a bit nervously, my fingers missing the strings occasionally and my voice shaing. But I knew I wanted, No, needed Brittany to be with me and Quinn was right…I had to pull out at all the stops.

_All this time we were waiting for each other_

_All this time I was waiting for you_

_We got all these words, can't waste them on another_

_So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you_

The chorus sounded a lot stronger and I looked up for the first time and watched Brittany. She smiling proudly and was watching like I was the only one in the room. It made my heart swell and the meaning of the words come even stronger.

_I don't know what day it is, I had to check the paper_

_I don't know the city but it isn't home_

_You say I'm lucky to love something that loves me_

_But I don't as I could be wherever I roam_

I heard Quinn whoop extremely loud and I giggled softly, allowing a small tear escape my eye. I was so lucky to have the two best blondes in my life; My best friend and the most gorgeous, perfect, sexy woman who I would do anything for.

_All this time we were waiting for each other_

_All this time I was waiting for you_

_Got all these words, can't waste them on another_

_So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you, yeah_

_Oh, running back to you_

_Oh, running back to you_

_Yeah_

_Oh, I would travel so far_

_I would travel so far_

_To get back where you are_

I ended the last song softly, dragging it out and then looked up again watching the crowd uproar. Suddenly, my focus went all funny and before I could stop it, tears were streaming down my face. I stood up and walked down the stage, passing my guitar to Quinn without even looking at her. I couldn't take my eyes off Brittany who watched me; her mouth broke in to the largest smile. People went back talking before the next act however it wasn't half as loud as before.

"Brittany." I spoke softly as I reached her, taking both her hands in mine. "I am not dating Quinn, I did it to try and make you jealous…I am so sorry. She is actually my best friend and in love with someone else. But that doesn't matter because I have my sights set on the most beautiful woman ever to walk on this planet." I choked a little, never meaning the words coming out of my mouth more than tonight.

She smiled softly. "So you are gay." She winked, joking around but I could see her deep blue eyes swimming with tears.

I chucked softly nodding. "Yes. Brittany. S. Pierce, I am so, so in love with you… I don't even know what to do with myself. Will you please forgive all my stupidity in the past and be my girlfriend." I asked desperately, searching her eyes, prying for the answer.

At first she was silence, her face in a serious expression however then she laughed and broke into the largest smile. "I thought you would never love me back! Yes!" She squealed, jumping into my arms; her legs wrapping around my waist. I couldn't help but laugh and scream yes. She looked down and for the first time since that night, she kissed me. This time it was more certain as she hungrily nipped my lips and it made me feel even more love for her.

_A/V: So how was that chapter? How about they 'get it on' next chapter ;)? Please let me know what you think._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_A/V: Sorry for the slow replies, this Christmas I have been traveling around and had plenty of drama. Also, I want to wish you all a happy new year and I hope you all had a good one ! 2013 is Brittana's year, for sure! Oh by the way, you should all check out:_ _ user/kaelynandlucy?feature=g-high-rec Anyway, hope you enjoy._

We quickly made an excuse and caught a cab to take us home. We were fine at first, just catching each other's glances and occasionally bumping arms from the jolting of the taxi. However, soon enough, Brittany reattached her lips on mine and she hungrily sucked on my bottom lip. I couldn't contain a moan and I felt her smirk against my lips. I now believe her when she said she could play dirty. She took that as an invitation to the rest of my body as started massaging both the insides of my thighs, slowly rotating upwards.

"Not in here." I just managed to gasp, swatting Brittany's hands away; causing her to giggle. I looked up and caught the taxi driver's eyes; they were dark and lustful and it disgusted me.

"Oh do you like what you see?" I called up to the driver, catching his attention once again.

He nodded vigorously, even getting the cheek to wink at Brittany, his eyes travelling up and down her body.

"If you don't get me and my girl home in less than two minutes, then I am going to crawl to the front seat and chop off your favourite limb… do you understand me?" I spoke harshly, not allowing his eyes to free mine. He nodded and suddenly the car moved a lot quicker.

We got home in about two minutes fifteen seconds, but I felt generous, so smiled and handed him his tip. As we entered the building and made our way to the lift, I felt the sexual tension rise as Brittany kept capturing my eye with a wink. It made me swoon and it took a lot of will power to not jump her there and then. As we felt the lift start to rise, Brittany pushed me into the wall, pressing her body hard on mine; her mouth nibbling on my neck.

"Britt." I gasped, pushing her back softly and we arrived on the floor of the apartment. I quickly let us in and Brittany immediately went to drag me in to the bedroom.

"Britt, wait." I stopped, keeping strong hold on her hand.

"What's wrong." Brittany cocked her head, her eyes bright blue and looking adorable like a cute little puppy.

"As much as I desperately want this to happen, I really do…I want us to wait a bit. I want it to be really special. If you'll let me, I want to take you on a date and treat you like the lady you deserve to be treated like." I smiled, holding my breath that this is what Brittany wants also.

Brittany's eyes started to water and she pulled me into an intimate hug. She ducked her head slightly so her mouth was level to my ear. "You're perfect."

It was little things like that which made me feel even more love for the blonde in my arms. I blushed and I felt speechless. Brittany giggled at that and stepped out of my arms; keeping a strong hold on my hand, however.

"I completely agree with what you said, however, can we share the bed and um, cuddle? I-" She started to fumble with her words, blushing so hard even the tops of her ears were a bright red colour. It was adorable.

"There would be no other way." I gushed, pulling my _girlfriend (_Yes, my girlfriend girlfriend) to the bedroom, suddenly feeling the need to just hold the girl I love.

The day and night suddenly hit on me and tired hit my whole body. Brittany wisely got changed in the bathroom so I quickly stripped and jumped in to bed, snuggling down and awaited for her arrival. Soon enough she bounced in and rounded the bed to get in next to me. She went to come cuddle me however I shyly had one last question.

"Um, Britt, tonight…can I lie on you?" I asked slowly, desperately wanted to get as close as I could.

She nodded and giggled; lying down comfortably so I could lie down on her. I shuffled over and rested my head on her chest. Immediately, Brittany wrapped her arms around me and I rested my hand on her stomach. Everything about this felt right and I know knew that I would never regret opening up to Brittany. I felt her breathe up and down slowly, her heartbeat fairly relaxed making me feel like this was perfection. She was my heaven.

"San?" Brittany asked in to the night.

"Yeah?"

"The song was beautiful and I just wanted you to know how thankful and happy I am that you did what you did." She all but whispered.

"You're more than welcome. I love you." I whispered back, for her to here and only her.

"I love more than dots."

_Only a really short paragraph, I'm sorry. Just the aftermath of S_antana and Brittany getting together. Well we have the first date, Brittany and Quinn to have a real talk and possibly and big glee club sing session. Let me know all of your thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Waking up next to Brittany felt like perfection; like everything right in this miserable world. I woke up first and realized I was still cuddled up to her chest and my arms wound tightly around her waist. I slowly rose up, not too much, just enough so I could see her face. She looked so peaceful and of course, beautiful. Her nose was scrunched up in a cute way and a small smile was playing on her lips. I wonder what she is dreaming about; I hope it is about me. I suddenly had a thought that I could make her some breakfast in bed; even if it's just toast and a coffee, I want to just show my care. However, before I could go along with my thought, Brittany suddenly starting stirring and her eyes fluttered open. Immediately her eyes went softer as she gazed up at me; a small smirk playing on her lips.

"How long have you been staring at me." She smirked, knowing it would make me feel embarrassed.

"I- uh- I…not long…" I stammered, feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

She giggled. "Don't worry! I liked it." She winked and sat up so she could peck me on the lips.

But I couldn't stop there. I was addicted to her lips so leant forward and kissed her a little harder which she complied too immediately moving her hands to scratch the back of my neck. She nibbled my lips playfully and then back away knowing full well it could have got heated.

"So I was thinking." She cocked her head to the side and grabbed my hands on her lap. "I have been getting a lot of heavy tippers at the diner and would looove to take you to breakfast. Please." She pouted, winking at me with her bright blue eyes catching me under her gaze once again.

I felt my throat constrict and just managed to nod "Yes." My voice was still husky and gravelly since it's the morning and it certainly didn't help that she was being all adorable.

Brittany hummed "Your voice is so sexy in the morning." Before getting up from the bed and grabbing some clothes and a towel. "Well hurry up, we need to get there before its lunch."

I giggled. "Yes ma'am." And hurried off to get changed and get ready.

When Brittany emerged from the bathroom looking gorgeous, we set off to the diner about five blocks away from our apartment. As we walked alongside the road, Brittany slipped her hand in mine and pulled me close in to her side. I hummed and couldn't help but think how perfect this felt. Soon enough we arrived at the diner and managed to scoop a booth which was quite rare at the busy hour. It was red and looked quite rock and roll which made Britt giddy for some reason. Immediately a girl which bright red hair and green eyes came to our service placing menu's in front of us and telling us what was on the special's board.

"Hmm, I know what I want…Waffles!" Brittany grinned. "What do you want babe?"

"Babe?" I smirked, causing Brittany to blush bright red which made me grin even harder. " I love it. Um, Can I have eggs sunny side up with bacon and sausage please."

We handed in our menu's watched her walk away before I returned my gaze to Brittany. She slowly reached across the table and took my hand softly; massaging my knuckles.

"This feels so right…don't you think?" Brittany smiled, her eyes gazing at me deeply.

"This is perfect…" I stopped. I know that laugh.

I turned my head and scanned the diner, searching for the culprit of that well known laugh.

"San…are you okay?" Brittany asked nervously, squeezing my hand softly.

"Yeah…hang on." I paused still searching the room.

Suddenly my eyes landed on the back booth. There sat a blonde with short croppy hair and another girl with long, brown hair who were a like Britt and I, holding hands across the table. Oh my god, it was Quinn and Rachel. I knew it! Yes, I saw Quinn stare at Raquel last night however this was even more obvious. Brittany had also seen me staring at the other side of the room and tugged my arm to get me to look at her.

"San…don't interrupt them. Quinn seems happy." Brittany warned.

"I…"I caught the sight of Brittany's eye brow raise and decided she was right. However, I would not let this slide when I next saw her. I suddenly got a thought.

"Britt… you don't still see Quinn as a threat, do you?" I asked nervously, letting go of Brittany's hand and rubbing my clammy palms together.

"Um…a little bit." Brittany admitted reluctantly."

"Babe, Quinn is my best friend but I would never date her…she's far too high maintenance." I joked, winking at her. "Jokes aside, I only want you. She is like my sister and I promise you do not have to worry about her…okay?" I reached over, placing my hand on hers in comfort.

"Okay." Brittany smiled warmly.

"Right, here's your waffles Blondie and here's your eggs." We got interrupted but to be honest I didn't mind that much because I was starving.

After breakfast, we decided to go for a walk in central park. We found an empty bench in front of the water and we sat side by side. No one was in the park, even though the day was gorgeous and sunny, but a little on the cold side. Brittany shivered slightly so I slowly put my arm around her and pulled her closer into me. She hummed in appreciation. She pulled back slightly to look at my face, ran her fingers over my jaw softly, then softly pressed her lips in to mine. I kissed back just as softly, the noise of the park disappearing as all I could sense was Brittany. Her smell as her hair softly whipped in my face along with the wind and the taste of the lips moving softly along mine.

As we pulled back, my eyes stayed on hers intensely. "I love you, Britt-Britt."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_A/V: Sorry for taking so long, I'm crap. Been crazy revising for chemistry and maths, which sucks. So, any faberry fans in the house?_

All night at work I thought of Quinn and all the sad faces she had been pulling recently whenever she was looking at her phone or the subject of love was brought up, but now it all made sense. I decided I needed to see her the next day but I didn't want to upset Britt. As I collect plates and glasses from the table, I tried to think of an excuse until I felt a light tap on my shoulder. When I turned, it was Brittany.

"Hey San." She took half of the plates off me and walked towards the kitchen so I knew to follow her. "Is it okay if I go and see my dad tomorrow?" She asked as she carefully put the plates down and looked at me.

"Of course it's okay Britt, you don't have to ask me to see your dad silly. I was going to see Q tomorrow to check she is okay about Raquel."

Brittany raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, okay Rachel. And don't worry…I'm not going to be mean or nosey, Okay?" I giggled, pulling the gorgeous blonde into my chest and swaying us side to side as she laughed.

"Good. How about after all of our "duties" tomorrow, we can go on a date…tomorrow night?" She grinned, wiggling her eye brows suggestively.

"Oh, you just want to get me in to bed… how dare you!" I joked, pinching her sides before stealing a quick kiss. "You're on! I pick, I want to take you."

"Hey! I technically just asked you…so I'll pay for it." She smirked with her right hand on her hip.

I rolled my eyes. "Nope, you paid for breakfast. Please let me….pleeease?" I pouted, trying to break her down.

"Fine." She smiled. "Only because you're so bloody cute. Next time, I can pay for it."

I agreed and in the insanely happy mood that stuck, I just worked at a hard rate for the rest of the night.

I woke up at half nine and noticed Brittany had already left. That's crap. I noticed from the text I didn't need to do my baby sitting duties so I decided to slowly get up and ready then go to Quinn's. In an hour I was dressed and I knew that could still be early for Q so watched an episode of Spongebob Squarepants and then got the subway to Manhattan. I remembered my way to Quinn's easily and the door for the apartments was open so walked in speedily. I found myself outside apartment number 13 and knocked loudly.

Quinn answered the door after about two minutes. Which is a long time…right? She was wearing a white fluffy dressing gown and her hair looked dishevelled. Her face was extremely flushed and there was a little purple mark on her neck.

"Oh- Hi Santana. What- what are you doing here?" She seemed out of place and then it suddenly hit me.

"Oh my god! She's here isn't she? Wow, is man hands in your bed?" I couldn't help but laugh as I said it, it seemed so weird. But now I was almost certain she was.

"Man hands…? Rachel? N-No…why would she be here?" Quinn stammered, trying to edge forward so she could shut her door but I put my foot on it so she couldn't.

"Okay Quinn, admit she's in there before I crash in to fine out myself. I'm only doing my job as a sister from another family and race to look after you." I winked.

"I don't need looking after S." She hissed trying to stare me out but must forgot about my legendary stare. She lost, of course. "Fine she's in there…happy?"

"Overjoyed." I grinned cheekily. "You, me and Raquel, Starbucks, 30 minutes." I walked off. I heard Quinn trying to protest but I knew she would turn up.

Sure enough, 35 minutes later and the two of then turned up in the door of Starbucks. Quinn looking slightly less 'I just had sex' and Rachel looking like she had a pole up her ass. It was hilarious too watch. I think Rachel was actually nervous…this had to be fun. I had taken the liberty to order them both a coffee for when they both arrived which came to the table literally a minute a go so it was hot. I was at the end of the coffee shop in a private booth (which I flirted my ass off to get, thank you very much) and waved at them cheerfully so they would come over. They walked over slowly, sort of huddled together, and sat opposite me.

"So, what do you want Santana?" Rachel broke the silence, looking up from messing with her fingers (wanky) and tried to sound confident. Hilarious.

"Oh, I just wanted to meet the two new recruits of t.A.T.u." I smirked.

"Santana!" Quinn gasped, her cheeks flushing bright red. Now this is why I was glad I am Latina.

"Okay, okay." I laughed, I guess I should turn nice and serious since I did promise Britt. How boring. "No, there is an actual reason why I invited you here.

"What is it?" Quinn and Rachel both asked me at the same time then looking at each other with a sentimental look.

I was about to give them my blessings when my phone started buzzing which I recognised as Brittany's personal vibration (again, wanky.)

_Hey baby, are you with Quinn and Rachel? Why don't you invite them to our date tonite? We can make it a double date! __ And then they know you accept them as a couple. Please honey. I love you x x x_

Crap, I knew she was right so put my phone away and looked back at them.

"Sorry, it was just Britt. Uh, me and Britt were wondering if you wanted to go on a double date tonight? It would be really cool." For some reason I felt really nervous even though it was only Q and Miss Bossy Pants.

"Oh." Quinn sounded surprised. "I'm not sure… we don't want to barge in on you date or anything…

"Yeah and I probably should be getting back to London for Les Miserables…"

Watching them two so nervous broke my ice queen heart and actually made me want them to come.

"Please, shut up you too. We would really love it if you could come…it'll be fun!" I gave them a genuine smile and watched for their reaction.

They looked at me blankly for a second and then turned to look at each other. After what seemed a life time of them weirdly silent talking with their eyes, they turned back to look at me. And smiled.


End file.
